laststoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Trials
The Tower of Trials is the only replayable Dungeon in Lazulis Castle. It can be replayed after Chapter 23, when it is first gone through. Story The Tower of Trials was a challenge of old which all Knights-in-training had to pass in order to become real Knights. Eventually it was removed as a requirement because it was considered highly dangerous. There had been many deaths in that tower, such was the difficulty of the challenges faced inside. Sir Therius was the first knight to have attempted the Tower of Trials in a long time. Because of his success in the Tower, General Asthar thinks of him as one of his best students. When Zael asks General Asthar to take him as his pupil, the General suggests that he should attempt the Tower of Trials. Zael accepts, and completes each floor of the Tower. On his way out from the tower, he is confronted by Jirall, who sarcastically "congratulates" Zael on his success in the Tower. He then releases some poisonous gas into the room and leaves. The gas inflicts Death on Zael, leaving him with only one life and a limited amount of time to live, about 30 seconds. Zael must then defeat an Ogre by himself within those 30 seconds. Floors There are five floors throughout the tower, each with a different trial. Should Zael fail to pass any of the trials, it's an automatic Game Over. Success will yield a stat boost, and a title relating to the trial. Floor 1 - Defense Zael must protect a child while running with him across a bridge while being shot at by archers. He then must work together with a mage to defeat the archers. Neither of these two allies can be defeated in this task. After completing the trial the knight-in-training recieves the title of "Unyielding Defender". He recieves a bonus of Physical Defense +10. Floor 2 - Strength Zael must defeat a number of enemies by himself. To recognize Zael's battle abilities he recieves the title of "Mighty Swordsman" and a bonus of Physical Attack +10. Floor 3 - Wisdom This trial proves a knight's ability to select how to fight in different situations. Zael can have one of three allies to fight alongside him at a time. If any of the three allies die, he will fail. He must clear all the enemies in the room. After clearing the room the knight-in-training recieves the title of "Wise Tactician" and a bonus Arrow Damage +5. Floor 4 - Camaraderie This trial is intended to prove the knight-in-training's skill to work with allies. Zael must fight alongside 6 other allies and support them by luring the enemies to him. Should an ally be KO'd, the trial ends in failure. After passing the trial of Loyalty, Zael earns the title of "Benevolent Leader" as well as an Agility +10 bonus. Floor 5 - Courage Zael must defeat General Asthar himself in a one-on-one duel. After proving his bravery and displaying all the virtues of a Knight, Zael is awarded with the title of "Valiant Warrior". He recieves the Guard Counter skill and his HP increases by 100 points Tower of Trials - Defence.jpg Tower of Trials - Strength.jpg Tower of Trials - Wisdom.jpg Tower of Trials - Camaraderie.jpg Tower of Trials - Courage.jpg Replaying Zael will only be able to replay this dungeon as himself, and it only becomes available after Chapter 28. It contains 3 gold chests and the boss consists of 4 Cave Cougars. The party receives a Guardian Blade upon completion, as well as NG+ X5 Particle of the Outsider. The random weapons in the treasure chests will change to stronger weapons (ex. General's Sword) if Zael runs through this map during the Epilogue. Category:Locations Category:Replayable Dungeons